


温泉pwp

by Sudongxx26



Category: TVXQ
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudongxx26/pseuds/Sudongxx26





	温泉pwp

*

到了度假村，大家都各自拿了房卡找房间换衣服。郑允浩换了泳裤，发现下面果然已经是半勃的状态。他脑海里还停留着金在中坐在他旁边的画面，还停留着她牛仔裤包裹着的圆润屁股，毛衣下面白嫩饱满的胸乳，不经意吐出来的粉色舌头，还有说要叫他哥哥的撒娇样子。不同的是，在他的想象中，自己的手已经剥开了小美人的衣服裤子，在她柔嫩的腰肢上掐出一个个印子，下面也用力顶得人呜呜叫哑了喉咙。

外面朋友们都在等，不能再想下去了。郑允浩强忍着火气，咬咬牙在腰上围了条浴巾出了门。

奇怪的是，金在中并没有和他们一起。听人说着好像是突然身体不舒服，自己留在房间休息了。郑允浩有些担心，想关心却好像又显得逾矩，倒是带人来的朋友好像看出了他的忧虑，对着郑允浩一脸打趣。

“哎呀，她没事，说是例假突然来了。”

郑允浩尴尬地笑了两声，朋友还故意对着郑允浩眨眼睛，

“多可惜。”

一伙人三三两两往外走着，期待已久的放松也变得心不在焉。郑允浩在大池子里泡了一会儿，脑袋里全是金在中挥之不去的影子，下面愈发硬得厉害，连朋友到底在说什么都听不进去了。他只好起身离开，准备找个没人的地方去偷偷解决一下，活了这么些年倒是第一次被人招得这么狼狈。

稍微远点的地方有些小池子，一个一个藏在树木之间，也就能容纳三两人的大小，相互之间距离还挺远。郑允浩肩膀上披着浴巾朝那边走着，寻找着没人的池子，竟没想到在这里碰上了金在中，准确地说是他单方面发现了她。

那人裹着浴巾从另一条路走过来，水滴沾湿了她的脚，圆圆的脚趾头连着漂亮白嫩的脚掌，上面是光洁纤长的小腿，浴巾刚好盖住膝盖上面的位置，大腿根被若隐若现地遮挡住，上半身更是被包得严严实实。

郑允浩咽了咽口水，躲在池子旁边树丛的后面看。

金在中仔细往四周打量了一会儿，几乎就要对上他的眼睛，郑允浩还以为自己的变态行为就要被发现，正盘算着是一不做二不休把隐秘的感情全盘托出，还是找个什么借口搪塞过去。那人却根本没发现他似的，走到挂钩架子旁边脱了浴巾。

她只穿了件略微宽松的一字领雪纺短袖，肩膀连着锁骨的地方还有只小巧的蝴蝶纹身。半透明的白色几乎要遮不住下面饱满得白兔似的胸乳。漂亮的脊椎连着白嫩的纤腰，郑允浩觉得他甚至可以两只手把它合握住。更要命的是，金在中下面就只穿着一条白色的蕾丝系带内裤，她弯下身子去摆拖鞋，整个人跪在池子边沿上，蜜桃一样肉嘟嘟的屁股和年糕似的大腿根正巧正对着郑允浩的视线，蕾丝布料被丰润的臀肉撑起来晃呀晃的，两边的蝴蝶结绑带似乎正在发出邀请。

郑允浩脸上发热，紧身的泳裤贴的他很不舒服，却也没办法在这里脱掉，只好用手隔着泳裤揉按起已经憋了太久的家伙。

金在中转过身来，撑着台阶坐下，绷着脚尖试了试水温，把小腿泡了进去。郑允浩这才发现，她内裤前面也被勃起的性器撑得鼓鼓的，小美人体毛薄，那个地方也不例外，几乎是肉粉色的漂亮性器直接暴露在半透明的蕾丝布料之下。

郑允浩做贼心虚，觉得金在中总是有意无意地往他这边瞄，不由得连呼吸声都放轻了。小美人泡了一会儿腿脚，大概是被热气熏红了脸，浑身出了一层薄汗，这时候竟然隔着内裤伸手自己抚慰起前面来。她试图咬着嘴唇不让自己发出声音，却还是忍不住地迸出一些细碎的喘息，反倒是嘴唇却被咬的通红。

她摸了一会儿小巧的前面，把大腿稍微张开了一点儿，手指仍然隔着薄薄的布料，一点一点来回磨蹭着已经包不住蜜液把内裤都浸湿了的花唇。

“唔.....嗯.....好热啊.....”

胸前一对饱满的玉乳也隔着雪纺布料微微发着颤，郑允浩呼吸控制不住地加重，只觉得再这样看下去，要爆炸的就不只是泳裤了。

金在中突然停了下来，收紧了正对着郑允浩方向微张开的大腿，整个人泡进了池子。小池子的水位并不高，刚刚没过她发梢和胸前。她发出舒服的呻吟声，把自己上半身全埋进水里，再站起来时，可怜的雪纺布料便全部湿漉漉地贴在皮肤上了。

粉红的乳尖因为水温和情动的关系变成艳红色，水面刚好隔着透明的布料一波波打在上面。

“呀....好烫.....”

金在中伸手难耐地托起一边的丰满乳肉，把它揉捏成一个个形状，用拇指用力拨弄着早就挺立起来的乳头，像是舒服却又像是得不到满足。

“怎么办呀...呜....哥哥在哪儿呀......”

她闭着眼睛仰着头，声音又软又委屈。

“哥哥太讨厌了，看了这么久....嗯....都不...都不来帮我....呜....”

其实郑允浩早有预感，金在中刚刚自慰时好几次不小心对上了他的眼睛，他甚至觉得小美人摸前面的频率都在努力和自己保持同步，他只是不敢确定。

“我只当是自己想多了，哪能想到这么乖的妹妹在故意招我？”

郑允浩现在也不再犹豫，下了池子把人搂在怀里。伸手就去掀她的衣服，捉了那跳个不停的瓷白小兔儿在手里不停揉搓，力度大到饱满的乳珠都要被压扁了。

金在中得救一般，连忙用双腿在水里勾住郑允浩的腰，把乳肉蹭向郑允浩比温泉水还要烫的大手，可嘴上却还是不饶人。

“不要了不要了，这个哥哥太可恶了....嗯嗯...我不要了，我要找别的哥哥。”

郑允浩并不理她，托着屁股把她抱起来，埋头使劲吸咬着勾引人的白嫩乳肉，他把乳头一次次吃进嘴里又吐出来，用牙齿咬，用舌头舔，惹得金在中又是一阵甜腻的叫唤。

“嗯啊不行..哥哥...别吸了....呜呜...再吃待会儿要出奶的....”

“嗯？那就喂奶给哥哥喝..”

饱满的奶子被咬得全是口水和牙印，郑允浩有些意犹未尽，好像真的想要喝到奶一样。金在中被逗得难耐，大腿夹紧了郑允浩的腰蹭了又蹭。

郑允浩在心里暗骂一句，铺了浴巾就让人跪趴在池子边沿，一点点拉开了金在中大腿侧边的绑带，少的可怜的蕾丝布料顺着大腿滑了下去，漂在水面上。圆润丰满的屁股在郑允浩眼前发着抖，漂亮小巧的花穴早就微微张开了，花穴口全是亮晶晶的蜜液，正迎着他视奸般的视线微微收缩着。

“嗯啊，哥哥，哥哥快救救我...下面，嗯，流了..啊....流了好多水....”

“小坏蛋，骗谁说来例假了？”

郑允浩一个巴掌拍上她左半边屁股，激起一层丰满的肉浪。他看了觉得心痒难耐，又接连着啪啪拍了好几下。白嫩嫩的年糕一样的屁股立刻浮起几个红色手掌印。

“呜呜....骗别人，不骗允浩....哥哥快别打了...可疼....呜....”

 

“那哥哥帮你检查一下。”

郑允浩低下头去，轻轻掰开饱满的臀瓣，用舌头从收缩着的花穴一直舔到前面跳动不止的花蒂。淫水浸湿了他的鼻梁，郑允浩干脆一边吸咬着花蒂，一边用鼻头轻轻顶开小巧而流着蜜液的穴口。

“呀！呃啊....哥哥....”

金在中发疯似的扭着屁股，似乎是想要把郑允浩挤开，却又像是想他进到更里面。

“哥哥...哥哥好会咬.....我好舒服.....呜呜呜.....”

郑允浩抬起头来，往饥渴的小穴里插进一根手指，穴肉立刻吸吮上来。

“妹妹的这里也好会吸。”

手指上温暖湿润的感觉只让他硬如烙铁的性器快要爆炸。

“妹妹叫这么浪，是不是...想让所有人都来看看，哥哥是怎么在这儿把你操哭的？”

郑允浩终于脱了裤子，滚烫的龟头在软烂的花穴口画着圈，随即一下子插了进去。肉穴一下子被这么大的东西撑满了，金在中舒服得叫都叫不出来，差点撑不住整个人摔趴在地上。

“哈....嗯嗯.....吃到哥哥了....”

郑允浩爽得头皮发麻，他的肉棒实在是憋了太久，现在又烫又大，一下一下毫不含糊地往最里边顶弄着，顶得金在中颤颤巍巍的，前面两只嫩乳也跟着郑允浩顶弄抽插的节奏晃荡，嘴里还止不住地发出胡乱的呻吟声。

“唔嗯...好哥哥....嗯..多动一动.....”

“妹妹放心，哥哥今天肯定把你喂饱..”

郑允浩又伸出本来在不停揉捏金在中发浪的软屁股的手，探到前面的阴茎去，想要帮她纾解出来，却发现前面似乎早就射过好几次了，黏腻不堪，现在只是微微抽搐着，再也射不出什么东西。

“我们妹妹前面丢了多少次了？嗯？”

“呜呜....不知道啊......”

郑允浩也不再多问，一手捏住了从花唇里探出头来的小核使劲揉搓，又激得人一阵惊叫急喘。不一会儿，软穴里就冒出一股暖流，泡在冲锋着的性器前端，舒服得让郑允浩差点缴械投降。

“哥哥好厉害....”

前前后后不知道高潮了多少次的金在中终于支撑不住地趴在了浴巾上，圆润的乳房被压得扁扁的。可郑允浩好像并没有要停下来的意思，拉着人泡进了水里，抱起她无力的大腿，用把尿似的姿势继续顶弄着。

热水混着被肉棒抽出来的蜜液又一点点被灌进穴里，舒服到了极点就成了痛苦，眼泪止不住地从金在中脸上往下掉，她可怜地转过头来要郑允浩亲。郑允浩自然是不会拒绝，也不知道咬着舌头亲了多久，直到下面性器终于狠狠地又顶到花心最深处，滚烫的射在了里面。

金在中几乎已经累得昏睡过去，却还拉着郑允浩的手不放。只是她的衣服穿了等于没穿，郑允浩把自己收拾好，拿过浴巾把人裹住，抱起来打算径直带回房间。他转念一想，还是抱着已经睡过去的人绕到了大池子边，不顾朋友们的目瞪口呆，交代着这几天他和金在中要单独相处。

带金在中来的朋友是最震惊的一个，虽然她一开始的目的也就是如此，但事情突然发展成这样，实在是有点超出想象。

“你们.....呃....你们太夸张了...”

郑允浩也不否认，点头笑了笑，抱着人走了。

————————  
虽然还是pwp，依然有一些交代：

1.世界观是双性人属于认知正常但数量稀少的世界，金在中属于双性人里自我认知为女孩儿的那一种，有兴趣可以自行百度一下双性的相关资料。（第一次写这种，有点快乐呢）

2.金在中是从朋友的朋友圈里知道郑允浩的，一眼相中，关注许久，机不可失，时不再来。

3.郑允浩是工作狂，在此之前么得爱情，一个没有感情的杀手。

4.金在中跟着郑允浩走了很久，看见他要离开朋友自己去小池子才赶紧假装偶遇。


End file.
